Communications networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data and the like. As communications applications required greater bandwidth, communication networks switched to fiber optic cables since they are capable of transmitting an extremely large amount of bandwidth compared with copper conductors. Fiber optic cables are also much smaller and lighter compared with copper cables having the same bandwidth capacity. Conventional fiber optic cables, however, may be too large or rigid for some applications. For example, in a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) such as an apartment building, it is often necessary to run fiber optic cables through small spaces and around tight corners to provide access to individual dwelling units. Conventional fiber optic cables often are either too large in cross-section, too inflexible, or both, to be run to individual dwelling units.
Conventional MDU deployments also require pulling individual cables from the fiber distribution terminal (FDT) to each living unit. The technician typically unspools a cable down a hallway and then places them into a raceway molding. The raceway can become congested with cables, however, and the technician may be required to pull from 6-12 individual drop cables from the FDT to the living units. The time required to pull off of individual reels can also be disruptive to MDU tenants and add to labor costs of installation.
One proposed cable design is a jacketless cable designed for MDU with subunit cables SZ stranded together and held in place with polyester binders. The SZ stranded bundled solution offers a time savings advantage over deploying 6 and 12 loose single fiber cables. In some applications, however, binders in the design because they can be cumbersome to remove in the field and can get caught or frayed during installation. Additionally, if the binders are improperly applied with too high a tension, they may cause increased fiber attenuation as they tend to indent the cable subunits.